Party night
by nico229
Summary: A sort of prequel to Velvet and Jeans. Meric, Caleb, Wren, Bunny, need I say more?


Eric pulled up his bike near the clubhouse taking in the the view. He wondered how his little bird would react once she saw the world he lived in. Either she ran away or she dealt with it, he just felt unsure what he wanted to happen. Melissa got off the bike as well and narrowed her eyes at the house. The music was blasting loudly from the speakers and she could swear there was a girl with no top on walking around one of the windows upstairs.

-"Melissa? If at any point you don't feel comfortable here tell me and I'll take you home." Eric sounded unsure while talking to her so Melissa just nodded her head his way. "You already know some of the guys from the dinner we had a few weeks ago but usually when we are here at the club house things get loud."

-"Eric? I don't run away easily so just relax and breathe, okay?" Melissa smiled and leaned to kiss him. she felt hims smile against her lips while his hands went around her waist pressing her against his body, one of them resting on her bum giving it a small squeeze. Melissa groaned against him while someone cleared their throat. Samara Cook Mitchell, also known as Bunny and Caleb Rivers, Eric's second in command were standing there watching them amused.

-"Save some of that for later, brother?" Caleb smiled at them before walking over and giving Melissa a small kiss on her cheek. Bunny grinned at them as well before she hugged Melissa.

-"I'm so glad Eric finally decided to bring you over. That way Caleb here can stop babysitting me and focus on doing his job." Bunny laughed seeing the amused smile on Caleb's face.

-"Bunny. You know there's no other woman that I'd rather be babysitting on a Friday night, right." Caleb grinned at her making the blonde woman smile. Caleb had been a close friend to her after Jake Mitchell, her husband, was convicted, making sure she was always alright about everything. Out of all the boys Caleb was the one that really treated her like a sister.

-"How about we go inside? Before this little lady changes her mind and leaves this place." Eric took Melissa's hand while Caleb and Bunny followed them talking to each other.

Once they walked inside Melissa had a small shock seeing several girls groping each other, a few of them dancing with no shirts on and quite a few fawning over several of the boys that were playing pool. She smiled once she saw Wren and Alex sitting next to the bar smoking and drinking together. Behind her Eric waited to see what she would do next. His entire body relaxed when Melissa grabbed Bunny's arm. "Come on let's get some drinks and find a place to stay and talk." Bunny gave Eric a small glance nodding with her head that she would look after Melissa and then they were soon away.

-"I think you are so whipped, brother. If she hasn't left yet then I think she will be around for a very long time." Caleb clapped his shoulder making his way over to Wren and Alex. Eric followed him quietly his eyes scanning the room over to Melissa every now and then.

-"You brought the little lassie with you, brother?" Wren smiled lighting up another cigarette. "You should probably be careful how you introduce her around. Some of the girls around this room like to go over to Kenscott and I don't want to see our little lassie there get hurt." Eric narrowed his eyes acknowledging silently what Wren had just said. He would soon have to warn Melissa about the Devils' Sons and about avoiding them.

-"I know. Which is why you, as my brothers, need to know only two things. Her name is Phoenix and she's mine." Wren wiggled his eyebrows at him while Caleb laughed away hearing his possessive voice, tension soon leaving them.

Melissa and Bunny were currently laughing at one of the jokes Bunny was telling her. She suddenly decided to make her way to the bathroom when she saw a couple of the girls heading over to the bar where Eric and Alex were talking. Melissa continued walking despite everything inside of her telling her to go over and rip the girls away from Eric. When she got to the bathroom she noticed Wren standing a few meters away and smiled at him. Once she was done using the bathroom Melissa walked to the door. She stopped however when she heard two girls talking.

-"Have you seen how hot the Prezident looked tonight? I really plan on getting him inside my bed. I could use some good sex."

-"He came with a girl tonight. So you might want to back off. She was hanging out with the club's old lady so it might be better to not go after him."

-"Sure because he's going to settle for such a plain girl? Be real these guys need real women to deal with their problems."

Melissa opened the door looking over to the place where a redhead was standing just as Bunny walked inside the room. "Phoenix? You alright, girl? Eric was worried about you."

-"I will be. I just need to clear something up with this tramp. So do me a favor take her friend out and close the door behind you. Please, Bunny." Bunny narrowed her eyes and grabbing the other girl dragged her out of the bathroom closing the door behind them. When Caleb stopped by to ask what was going on they both turned their heads hearing some faint shouting. Caleb raised his eyebrow at Bunny who just shrugged back at him. A few minutes later Melissa walked outside the bathroom whipping off her hands followed by the other girl who now sported a broken nose and bloody lip.

-"What in the world just happened?" Caleb raised his eyebrow at her making Melissa stop in her track.

-"Nothing. Little miss sunshine over there needed to wash her mouth and I helped her do it. Now you guys are very lousy hosts keeping a girl thirsty." Caleb shook his head at Bunny and they both followed Melissa to the bar. She headed over snuggling into Eric's side and breathing in his scent. Eric wrapped his arm around her pulling her to sit on his lap. He nibbled her earlobe carefully while Alex finished talking. As the night grew longer girls stopped heading over to Eric when they noticed Melissa narrow her eyes at them. She relaxed away once Eric stood up and dragged her towards his room.

-"Legs. I like it that you are capable of defending what's yours as much as any other guy but next time a girl gets on your nerves just tell one of my brothers to kick her out. I prefer you in one piece."

-"And I prefer you naked and moaning my name. So what are you going to do about it?" Melissa pushed him on the bed straddling him. she grinned feeling his hands push her forward on his erection. "Less talking please?"

-"Why of course ma'am." Eric spined them around his hands quickly removing their clothes...


End file.
